


Breakfast in bed

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anyone could have seen they wouldn't have believed it, would have thought they were drunk, drugged or both but they weren't.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could have seen they wouldn't have believed it, would have thought they were drunk, drugged or both but they weren't.

If anyone could have seen they wouldn't have believed it, would have thought they were drunk, drugged or both but they weren't. Lex Luthor held a tray, a glass of orange juice, some toast and a steaming hot cup of coffee placed carefully on it along with a single white rose was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, he had thought to spare the modesty of his staff since he had known the woman who was in his bed would also do so.

She was awake, mostly, but even so she was still the most beautiful creature he had seen, wanted and even if it was a secret to all he didn't care. The fact she was his was enough, for now. "Hey," she said sleepy a hand running through her blonde locks, "you didn't have to." He smiled and slipped the tray on the bedside table before climbing in next to her, "I know, I wanted to." Chloes head tipped upwards and she kissed him softly sending sparks of desire pulsating through his body. "Breakfast in bed," she said with a grin when she pulled her lips from his, "a girl could get used to that."


End file.
